


K-Pop Comeback Ideas

by Ashe_Midnight



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashe_Midnight/pseuds/Ashe_Midnight
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like. Just ideas that I probably came up with while I was supposed to be sleeping
Kudos: 2





	K-Pop Comeback Ideas

Hello. At around 3:30 am one morning, my mind had the bright idea of coming up with an entire NCT 127 comeback idea. I haven’t literally produced any songs or anything. It’s all just ideas that I had in my head. If I'm able to, I might make a sample beat or something. I probably won’t, though.

Below I have the basic idea that I came up with. Feel free to critique it as much as you like. I know that it’s nowhere near as good as an official comeback, but I still thought I’d type it, anyway. Please keep in mind while reading this that I’m a Johnny and Yuta stan. I’m just warning you because Johnny produces a _lot_ of songs on this album.

Just fyi… I’m also tempted to make a version of this for the other units (and OT21 comeback). Might do one for Yuta, Ten, and Jaehyun solos.

FInally, before we start… like how I pretty much said earlier, I’m not a professional when it comes to this. This is pretty much just me daydreaming. None of this is official. I also know that it’s probably horribly made. I’m apologizing in advance for what you’re about to read.

#  **Music**

First of all, this is a full album, not a mini-album. The overall vibe of the music itself is pretty chill. Think of krnb with a few khh and k-rap influences. Below I will go into more detail about each specific track on the album (or at least the tracks that I already have figured out). The album itself has so many iconic songs and moments.

##  **Intro**

“Welcome to Neocity!” Kind of like [ To Myself ](https://open.spotify.com/track/1PCkbjg2mFmrGAqdP8LB8F?si=P8jTC1OuTPGWdgk3m-Y5Ow) by DPR LIVE. A short song produced by Johnny. It becomes an iconic sort of “anthem” for NCTzens. Just as memorable as the title track. Everyone say “Thank you Johnny!”.

##  **Title Track**

The title track is sort of inspired by [ The 7th Sense ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6BdchFAP4TUZUceAsAEb5U?si=dGeVLGq4SXe63FdMnRkkZg) , another NCT song. Has a few influences from [ Limitless ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6m96zMB8BrLrpyT7NvApxB?si=5_nZ43uCTnuuDQsjfPhh_Q) (one of their other songs). Overall, it has a more chill, krnb feel to it (with a few hip-hop beats and such). It still has the iconic NCT 127 vibe and feel to it, though.

As per usual, Mark and Taeyong still have their raps in it, the beat changing to more of a chill hip-hop one. However, the two boys also show off their vocals a bit. The main “stars” of the song are Jungwoo, Doyoung, Johnny, and Haechan. I would consider Taeil and Yuta “stars” of the song, but they truly get their time to shine on the b-sides. Jungwoo and Taeil mainly sing with their lower registers. Taeil still gets his iconic high-note, though.

The actual lyrics of the song are simply about having fun and enjoying life. There is also an underlying theme revolving around not letting other people decide your life for you and allowing yourself to take a break from the hardships of life to just enjoy yourself. “We are your getaway”. There may possibly be a romantic undertone, but it’s not the main focus of the song.

##  **B-Side 1**

A beat similar to [ I’m Not Sorry ](https://open.spotify.com/track/7AoK7YuZ5sQYtPofTFElIE?si=Xw9nSPJmTQCzmDRQ4U-RGQ) by Dean, this is where the rappers truly get their time to shine. The only vocals are backing vocals (provided by Jungwoo and/or Haechan). It subtly talks about the issues going on in the world today. When I tell you that Mark popped off… his rap becomes so iconic.

##  **B-Side 2**

This is strictly a vocal song. While still having rnb influences, it’s a lot slower and more like a ballad. Yuta actually gets lines in this song. Doyoung is the “star”. The lyrics talk about just purely being in love with someone despite the differences that the two of you may have. Definitely has a very noticeable (pure) romantic undertone.

##  **B-Side 3**

[ Summer 127 ](https://open.spotify.com/track/7tQTOyhv9BAjKoMoegHncb?si=Iq9gUwUVSbGDHctHH3pSUw) , but more chill. Hip-hop with a few EDM and dubstep influences. However, it still has that feel to it that makes you want to dance. Mainly produced by Johnny, Mark, and Taeyong. Jaehyun does a _lot_ of backing vocals and such. 

##  **Interlude**

Think [ Outro: Circle Room Cypher ](https://open.spotify.com/track/2vr3YaIhvyfEgMQrFdXxtW?si=FUMeKj5vRgW9BAo50oqxww) by BTS. A complete freestyle thing. Just the boys having fun. They are rapping and/or singing about themselves. Lowkey becomes a meme song in NCTzen. Definitely iconic. Mark realizes that he said something questionable and you can just hear him trying to hold back his laughter.

##  **B-Side 4**

A pretty chill rnb song with rock influences. Yuta is the “star” of this song and it becomes one of his favorites to perform. His smile while performing it live is just so adorable. He actually wrote his verse. The entire song has a sort of playful, sassy, sarcastic vibe to it. For lyrics, think of [ Easy ](https://open.spotify.com/track/2AeLlfB0vLKz7nukzQ97ri?si=QaRNsrlHR2qLMRJwmBbirg) by Stray Kids. To be honest, I’m tempted to make this a Yuta solo, but I know that SM would _never_ do that. To be fair, they wouldn’t do any of this.

##  **B-Side 5**

And here we get our thot bop of the album. I mean, it’s not _entirely_ inappropriate. It’s mainly just subtle innuendos that the average listener probably won’t understand. In that sense, it’s like the MV for [ FACE ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6LDkwYyeJQfr9vIhEsfCHa?si=BuSlVbsET4aaMtYknbvwtQ) by Woosung. A favorite to perform, without a doubt. I mean, it sounds like a normal song, right?

##  **B-Side 6**

Jaehyun. Solo. Yes, we get rapper Jaehyun back. Written by him. He poured his heart and soul into this song. Instead of “Prince Jaehyun”, we get to see a different, more “human” side of him. Sort of has a chill, lo-fi vibe to it.

##  **B-Side 7**

The song just hurts to listen to so much. Every member had input on the lyrics for their part. It’s both a gift to NCTzens and a cry for help. “We’ve had to sacrifice so much and put ourselves through Hell to do all of this, but it’s worth it to make NCTzens happy.” Each member opens up a bit about their mental health, but still keeps it vague enough that SM won’t say anything.

##  **Outro**

Completely in English. Produced by Johnny and Mark. You are now leaving Neocity. Did you enjoy your stay?

#  **MVs**

##  **Title Track**

You and NCT 127 have a night out in Neocity (POV). The entire MV is just you going to different places with them around Neocity and enjoying yourselves.

The MV starts off with you being stressed while doing schoolwork, your parents arguing about you in the background. Jaehyun (your friend) knocks on your window. Long story short, he helps you “escape”. The rest of NCT 127 are waiting for you. You just spend the night having fun with them and letting all of your worries go away. The MV either ends with you staying with them or them taking you back home. Like how I said earlier, the color scheme is black and red. As usual, there are choreography breaks.

##  **Interlude**

Not really a _real_ music video. It’s released once the title track reaches a certain number of views. It’s just the video of them making the song and having fun.

##  **B-Side 7**

Like the interlude, this MV is released once the title track reaches a certain number of views as a “thank you” to NCTzens. Debating on whether to make it a legit MV or a lyric video.

#  **Choreography**

A lot of hip-hop influences. The title track has certain stunts and moments that may remind you of the [ Cherry Bomb choreo ](https://youtu.be/IMIcMrEuS-Q). It becomes equally as iconic.

B-Side 1 doesn’t have a choreography. It’s just them rapping. B-Side 7 also doesn’t have a choreography.

#  **Aesthetic & Styling**

Yes, we’re back to a black and red color scheme. Visually, the entire aesthetic of this era is similar to that of Limitless (rough version). Very casual. Lowkey has a broke high school/college student vibe. Yes, we get long haired Yuta back. We also get long haired Haechan and possibly Johnny. Lowkey emo Johnny and Yuta are best Johnny and Yuta. Oh, and even though I mentioned Limitless, there are no offensive hairstyles this time. 

#  **Promotions and Other Such Things**

  1. Similar to the baseball team promotion thing, this is either a high school or college student promotion roleplay thing. 
  2. Like usual, there are comeback stages and such.
  3. As usual, JCC. Something tells me that these ones specifically would end up becoming even more iconic than some of the others.
  4. _Every_ member has at least one solo vlive.
  5. We get more covers!
    1. Haechan covering [Instagram](https://open.spotify.com/track/6z1kLsntE7FuzKZHZWrXYN?si=2Q398zlfQcq6aq8HVIcyuA) (Dean)
  6. A follow-up Jre interview (since it’s been a while) **OR** Edward Avila interview. The Edward one could go many different ways, though.



#  **Iconic Moments**

I'll let you decide these for yourself~ Be creative and come up with some.


End file.
